Tears, turkey and Thanksgiving
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and EMily reunite with estranged family for a holiday filled with tears and turkey.


Tears, turkey and Thanksgiving

Emily Flannery was never one to be known by her friends or family for her cooking. Whenever anyone invited them over for dinner they always asked Matt to cook or gave them something they could pick up at the store to bring. Here she was awake at 4:00 in the morning putting a turkey in the oven. She wasn't sure what possessed her to want to do this, but she had invited estranged family members over for the first time since she married Matt. His dad and brother would be present, as would Emily's family from New York. She invited their closest friend so if the family thing backfired they would at least enjoy some good company. She wanted 10 month old Madison to get to know her family. Her grandparents knew of her existence but had never seen her and her aunts and uncles didn't even know Matt and Emily married or had a child.

Matt and Emily both had pasts that brought them more than their share of pain. They had trouble in relationships because of their broken ties with family and secrets they never wanted to share. When Emily and Matt met things weren't smooth, but one night in Denver and that all changed. They found a connection with one another that lead to the best partnership the bureau had ever seen and then their marriage and eventual birth of their daughter. Emily Flannery was never one to give up a challenge, her life was full of them so tackling Thanksgiving dinner would be nothing, and so she thought.

Emily heated the oven and unwrapped the turkey she had been thawing for the past few days. She slipped the wrapping off and felt the slimy skin. Emily made a face as she thought of reaching in the opening and pulling out the gizzard and neck gasping at the disgusting feeling of having her hand inside the turkey.

Matt had awoke cold and alone wondering where his wife was. He heard noises from the kitchen and was standing in the doorway watching her battle with the bird. He grinned as she tried once again to stick her hand in the turkey to remove the gross insides. Matt walked up behind her and putting his arms around her waist, removed her hand and detached the neck for her. She leaned back against him thankful he was rescuing her from this disgusting chore. He turned the bird and took out the bag containing the heart and gizzard before kissing her cheek. Emily turned in his arms and kissed him.

"My hero." She said trying not to touch him with her slimy hands.

"Glad I could help, but Em, if you're going to do this you're going to have to touch it." Matt replied earning him a hard slap on the chest.

"What are you doing up? Not that I'm not grateful for the company, but it's so early and I was planning on going back to bed after I got this done." Emily stated as if he was intruding.

"I woke up and was cold without your body next to me. I missed you." He responded as he pulled her close after washing his hands. She leaned into him giving into the fact that she had no idea what to do.

"Can you help me please?" She asked running her hands up his back.

"Sure babe, tell me what you need me to do." Matt answered knowing it was the only way she was going to get this done. Matt grabbed the ingredients for the stuffing and began mixing. Emily stood there watching, loving the fact that he was so good in the kitchen. Matt finished and stuffed the turkey before placing it in the oven. Emily finished the bread covering it so that it could rise. Matt grabbed her around the waist and picked her up carrying her back to bed giggling. Matt removed her clothes and began his conquest of her body as she sighed content being a wife and mother. They fell back asleep just as the alarm began to beep.

Emily hit the alarm feeling like she went to sleep. She rolled out of bed to check the turkey. Matt smiled as she mumbled something about roosters on her way out the door. Matt decided he would go check on Madison while she was up. He walked into the room and peered into the crib. He loved watching her sleep just like her mother. The little girl had red hair and Emily's dimples, but she snored like her daddy. Matt brushed her hair away from her cheek as he kissed her and went back to bed. Emily came in and collapsed a few minutes later.

"Matt, remind me why I wanted to do this again." She said a he pulled her the rest of the way on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Because you want Maddie's first Thanksgiving to be special and you want our families to see that we are fine. You want to prove to everyone that you can be a mother and a wife and still a super hot FBI agent." Matt replied kissing her cheek, "All of which you are wonderful at by the way."

Emily smiled as she laid her head on Matt's chest and fell asleep, grateful for this man that came into her life so unexpectantly. That's when Madison decided that she was done sleeping and began screaming startling Emily from her resting place. She sat up but Matt stopped her. He kissed her cheek as he got out of bed and went to get the little girl. Matt soothed her and by bringing her into their bedroom and laying her in between them. Emily was already back out and the miniature version of herself wrapped her hand around one of her daddy's fingers and cooed herself back to sleep. Matt stroked her cheek as he watched the two most important women in his life sleep. He smiled at how happy he was with his life.

7:00 a.m.

Emily stretched as she got out of bed. She was still tired, but she was more determined than ever to make this the best Thanksgiving ever for the man lying sound asleep in her bed holding the product of their love. She smiled as she walked back into the kitchen to continue preparations. She wanted to get more done before she went in to take a shower. She basted the turkey and put the bread in the bread maker. She started a pot of coffee for Matt and began to feel nauseated by the aromas. She ran to the bathroom where she thought she was going to be sick. She quickly took a shower before lying back in bed next to Matt. Matt awoke when the shower turned on and now turned to his wife that was beginning to cry.

"Em, baby what's wrong?" He asked reaching over the sleeping child to brush her hair away from eyes.

"I…I feel sick. I just…I just want everything to be perfect and now I feel like I could throw up at any moment. I don't…I don't think I can do this." She sobbed rolling onto her side to look at him.

"Baby, tell what I can do to help. Anything you need I'll do. Just talk to me please." Matt pleaded with a calming voice stroking her cheek.

"Well, I have so much to do and I have no idea where to start." She responded her tears slowing now.

"Let me get a quick shower and you feed Maddie and then we'll do this together okay." Matt replied placing a kiss on her cheek as he went into the bathroom.

11:00 am

Matt and Emily worked side by side in the kitchen as Madison played nearby in her playpen. The couple made mashed potatoes, green beans, sweet potatoes and a relish tray working as a team. Matt smiled as Emily sighed in relief as they finished the last of their preparations. Now the only thing they had to do was wait. Matt sent Emily in to change her clothes and to get Maddie ready to meet her family. He set the table with the china Emily's parents sent them for their wedding and smiled at how perfect it looked. He went into the bedroom to change his clothes and found Emily asleep on the bed with Madison lying on her chest. He changed and picked up the squirming little girl. After getting her ready he kissed Emily awake just as the doorbell rang. He took Madison with him to answer it while Emily got dressed.

Matt opened the door and looked into the face of the older version of himself. His mom always told him how much he looked like his father but after her death Matt wanted nothing more than to be the complete opposite. They fought constantly and when Matt called two years ago to tell him he was getting married the old man laughed and made an offensive comment about the type of woman that would marry him. It was Emily who reached out to him after having Maddie. She thought that the pair needed to put aside their differences for the sake of the little girl and Matt had to agree. Joseph Flannery cleared his throat as Matt stood there not sure what to say. Madison squealed when she saw her mother coming towards them. Emily took the little girl and looked into eyes so much like her husbands.

"Mr. Flannery, come in please." Emily stated taking Matt's hand and leading him away from the door.

The small group settled in the living room as Emily handed Madison to her father.

"I'm Emily and that beautiful little girl is your granddaughter Madison. Can I get you a drink?" She asked smiling.

"Sure. I'll have a Coke please." He responded as Emily went to get drinks for everyone. While she was gone, Lia and Duff showed up followed by Cheryl. Soon after, there was another knock on the door. Matt rose to answer it as Emily followed behind.

Matt opened the door to an older red-haired woman and a gentleman who eyed him like he stole his most valuable possession.

"Mom, Dad!" Emily exclaimed happy to see her family even though they hadn't had much contact over the past few years.

"Emily." Mrs. Lehman said trying to hide her disapproval.

"Hi sweetheart." Mr. Lehman replied still looking at Matt with disdain not thinking he was good enough for his little girl.

"This is Matt, my husband." Emily stated a little disappointed that they hadn't met before after refusing to come to the wedding and then not wanting to see Madison.

Matt stuck out his hand and asked the couple to come in. After they joined the group in the living room, Matt brought Madison over and introduced her to her grandparents. Emily's mom melted at the sight of the little girl who looked so much like Emily at her age. Madison turned her head away at the strangers and clung to her daddy causing everyone to laugh since Emily tended to do the same thing when she was afraid.

Emily went to check on the meal and with the help of Lia and Cheryl they placed the food on the table just as Frank arrived followed by Nick Flannery, Matt's younger brother.

Everyone sat down at the table and as Frank and Duff made comments about the fact that the meal actually looked edible Matt kicked them under the table. They took the hint and became silent. Emily fastened Madison into her high chair next to Matt before taking her seat on the other side of the little girl.

"Okay, before we eat, I want everyone to go around the table and say one thing they are thankful for." Emily said eyeing their friends knowing that they were going to make her regret this. "Matt you go first."

"What? Me?" He questioned immediately regretting it.

"And why not you?" Emily asked as she smacked him under the table.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and my sweet little girl." He responded grinning at Emily as she shook her head smiling.

"Okay, Frank." Emily said shooting him a warning glance.

"Hmmm, I'm thankful for my wonderful friends." He replied with a little bit of sarcasm coming from his voice.

Duff went next making a comment about Lia and she followed with a comment about time together. Cheryl was next saying that the people around this table were her family and she was thankful for each one of them even when they drove her crazy. Next was Mrs. Lehman.

"Well I'm thankful I finally got to meet my granddaughter." The woman said glaring at Matt as if it were his fault.

"I'm thankful that my little girl invited us all here to enjoy this time together." Mr. Lehman replied trying break the tension.

Mr. Flannery was next and everyone was nervous about the man's comments. "I'm thankful that Emily invited me here to be reunited with my son and to meet his wonderful wife and beautiful daughter." Matt took Emily's hand under the table and squeezed his appreciation. Nick Flannery gave thanks for the food earning snickers from Frank and Duff who whispered something about him never having tried Emily's cooking before. Emily was the last one to say what she was thankful for.

"I'm thankful that Matt, Madison and I are blessed with so many wonderful people who care about us. We love you all." Emily began to tear as Madison added her own thanks saying , "Daddy." The word Matt had been trying to get her to say for months. He smiled as he took the little girl out of her high chair to hold her.

Everyone ate until they were past full sharing stories of past Thanksgivings. Frank and Duff complimented Emily many times on her cooking and Matt was happy to let her take full credit for it. He knew he would be rewarded later. Cheryl, Frank, Duff and Lia volunteered for clean-up duty sensing the need for Matt and Emily to spend time with their family. Emily put Maddie down for a nap before sitting on Matt's lap in their favorite chair as they shared photos of their lives together with the people they wished were there to experience those things when they happened. Emily lay her head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep content with the way things turned out. He smiled as he carried her in and laid her on their bed before returning to the living room. Cheryl, Duff, Lia and Frank left to meet up with their families while Matt entertained his in-laws, dad and brother.

Emily awoke an hour later upset that Matt would let her sleep while they had company. She entered the living room to see Matt holding Madison sharing stories of their relationship with everyone. Emily sat down beside him taking their daughter from his arms and playing with her on the floor. They spent several more hours reconnecting with their families before they were left alone to reflect on the day. They gave Madison a bath together before calling it an early night and climbing into bed.

"Hey Matt." Emily said as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Yeah baby." Matt replied as he shut off the light and climbed in bed.

"Thank you." She responded turning towards him and stroking his stubbly cheek.

"For what Em?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"For everything. For helping me cook, for taking care of me, for holding me when I cried, and for letting me do this even though you really didn't want to." Emily leaned in and sealed her words with a kiss. Matt flipped her over on her back and ran his hands under her nightgown lifting it over her head. She giggled as she helped him ease it off.

"Emily you know I'd do anything for you. I meant what I said that I am thankful for you and Madison. You both mean everything to me and I promise to live everyday trying to make you happy. I love sweetheart." Matt whispered as he attacked her body with his lips. Emily let a few tears fall at the sweet words of a man in love. She decided that on Thanksgiving that a few tears weren't too bad, in fact they went with the turkey.


End file.
